


Oh, Stop. | A collection of small Tythan Stories//One-shots.

by EvIsAwkward



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Idk I'll put more tags after I write moreee, Kinks, LGBT AF, M/M, Multi, PDA, Tythan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvIsAwkward/pseuds/EvIsAwkward
Summary: Uh well this is just a book I got asked to write, so... yeah? first chapter is an Author's note, but the rest should just be writing.





	1. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You%21).



Hi! I'm Tea, or Ev, you can call me either, and I'm the author of this story. This is my first work here on Ao3, but I hope that you'll like it anyway. There may be a lot of changes done as I'm working on the book, but I hope that's okay with you!


	2. Water Cup: Part 1 | Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is recording a new Arrow Dodge Challenge with his friends, but Tyler has too good of aim, and Ethan can't dodge for shit.
> 
>  
> 
> (Crappy summary but anyway this is kinky af so have fun *winks at you* You weirdo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested to me by a fan of my tumblr (no I'm not giving it to you, it's easy to find anyway), it's kinky, fluffy, and smutty all at the same time. there will be a second part to it too so yeah. Have fun.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to the 'Arrow Dodge Challenge' where we get to shoot each other with these Nerf Arrow things." Felix came out of a bush in the background, with his hands up as Ethan had a bow aimed at him. "Ethan- You don't have to do this." Felix said, laughing. "Ohh, Maybe I don't but-" Ethan pointed at Tyler, smiling "He does!" Ethan said, with a smiling face. Tyler pulled his bow back, as far as he could and shot about an inch away from Felix's Arm. "Oh, Shit!" Felix laughed as he jumped away. "We are here with-"

"Fel- Poooooodiepiiee!"

"Tyler"

"CrankGamePlays"

"And JACKSEPTICEYYYYE"

Everyone started laughing, and moving towards the other camera, near "the stage". "Th- Fou- Five way rock-paper-scissors?" Everyone snorts. "Mark learn ta fuckin' count, will ya?" Jack laughed out. Felix won Rock-paper-scissors and they started the challenge.

About 30 minutes later, someone was missing. "Wait stop, stop." Felix said, concerned. A "What?" came from Tyler, Sean, and Mark. "Where the fuck is Ethan?" Felix looked around. They heard a giggle from the house door. "I don't know, maybe just going pee?" Ethan giggled out. "Give me a minute guys I'll be right back." Ethan said as he stepped inside. Tyler watched his movements as he walked away. You could tell that he was looking at his ass, but no one said anything. Until... "Uh, I'm going to go get a glass of water... I'll.. I'll be r-right back..." Tyler said shakily. "What teh fuck was his problem?" Sean asked Mark. "I'm not sure. He's been acting weird lately." Mark replied, looking over at Felix. "Why the hell would I know? I don't live here." Felix answered the question that Mark had asked with his eyes. "Well I mean we can check the cameras and shit while we wait." Mark suggested. Felix grabbed out his phone, taking a video of Sean and Mark working on the camera together, while they waited for the two to get out.

Tyler walked into the kitchen, staring at the door to the downstairs bathroom, but didn't go near it. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Oh he couldn't wait for them to be done filming this video. Usually in the Arrow Dodge challenges, he spends 50% of the recording time half-hard, which gets really awkward. No one really seems to notice, so Tyler thinks it's fine. He sips his water, and accidently spills a bit down the front of his shirt, but it's not to noticeable. Tyler turns around after hearing footsteps, and sees Ethan looking straight at him. Ethan winks, laughs a bit, and walks outside. Tyler was mesmerized. He had no idea what to do now. He turned to the door and with his water went out to record.

"Ohhh here comes 'Big Boy Tyler'" Ethan said, amused. He had just got put onto "the stage" and was dodging the arrows being flung at him, and hadn't gotten hit yet, surprisingly. But Tyler was up this time. Tyler always pulled back as far as he could, and his aim was the best out of the few that they had with them today. "I'm coming for you." Tyler said, sounding very intimidating to Ethan. Ethan had always had a small crush on Tyler, seeing him on Mark's channel in the old days and being surprised at how a human could be so beautiful. But, when Ethan got invited to be Mark's editor and _live_ with Mark and Tyler, everything changed. His "crush" went from puppy love to lust filled nights and love filled days. "Why teh fuck do ya' call him 'Big boy'?" Sean questioned, with an awkward smirk on his face. "Because he's like a giant compar-" _Fwoosh._ The arrow shot from Tyler's bow, and hit Ethan in his chest, right below his left pectoral muscle. " _Fuck..._ " Ethan muttered out, grabbing his chest. "Ethan- Are you okay?" Tyler was the first to speak up. "Ethan!" Mark jumped up, running to Ethan quickly. " _Mm... F-fuck..._ " Ethan stammered again, and Tyler had to back away, to a point where he couldn't hear Ethan. Tyler was lost in his thoughts. ' _ **What if I hurt him?  He's not going to talk to me for weeks...**_ ' His mind was running, as his thoughts got interrupted. "Tyler go get an ice pack, and Felix shut off the cameras." Tyler ran, as fast as he possibly could, grabbing the first icepack he saw in the freezer and sprinting back outside. " _Hnngh... sh-shit Mark don't f-fucking touch it._ " Ethan muttered out. "Well I've got to put this ice pack on it!" Mark almost yelled, but had realized that he shouldn't mid-sentence and got quieter. " _T-tyler?_ " Ethan said, surprising Tyler. "Y-yes..?" Tyler managed to stutter out. " _P-pick me up a-and bring me to the c... couch._ " ' _ **Oh, good...**_ ' Tyler picked up Ethan carefully, hearing a wince but then a sigh of relief. " _Tyler..._ " Ethan muttered. "Yes?" Tyler asked, concern in his voice. " _T-tyler..._ " Ethan practically moaned. "Ethan, stop." Tyler whispered, trying to make sure the other three didn't notice. Tyler sat down on the couch, and kept Ethan on his lap, and scooted down to where Ethan's head was laying in his lap. Ethan was asleep already, so mark brought an icepack over once again and set it on the now visible bruise.

Tyler looked over at Mark and Sean, sitting on the loveseat, Mark's head in Sean's lap, Sean's hand in Mark's hair, Mark had fallen asleep from Sean petting him so much. Sean had also fallen asleep, after about 4 hours of Law & Order and a short episode of Family Feud, but he was asleep. Tyler now looked at Felix, who had fallen asleep 2nd, after half of Sean's first Law & Order show. He was laying on the single chair, in a starfish-like position, that looked very uncomfortable. Tyler then made the mistake of looking at Ethan, who was muttering things in his sleep. Tyler listened, wondering what he was saying. " _F-fuck... Babe... D-don't_." Tyler stopped listening, trying as hard as he could to get the image of Ethan having someone else out of his head. " _T-ty..._ " Ethan muttered, louder than before. ' _ **What the fuck is he dreaming of? Was he saying my name?**_ ' A moan came from Ethan's lips, catching Tyler's attention quickly. "Ethan? Ethan, wake up, you need to get to bed." Tyler whispered. " _Hmm? Tyler?_ " Ethan murmured, still half asleep. "Ethan, come on, wake up, you need to get to bed." Tyler said quietly.

"You should come with me..." Ethan said, standing up slowly, turning around, and winking, then walking slowly to the stairs and up to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I know, wow, what a cliff hanger!! I'm making a part two! I promise! Just read the next chapter when it comes out!


End file.
